


somebody to love

by glass_shoes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, allusions to sex, first time writing!!, shy kevin, sunmoon is very dear to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_shoes/pseuds/glass_shoes
Summary: Sunwoo tries to muster up what little courage he possesses on a rainy day indoors with Kevin. Spoiler: He doesn't.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song of the same name by fromis_9! recommended listening as it really captures the atmosphere

It happens when the rain’s soft pitter-patter gradually turns into rough pounding on the roof tiles. It is the exact type of weather Sunwoo likes, chilly and gloomy. He slowly turns over in his messy queen-size bed before coming into contact with a cold body. No, like _hell_ froze over cold.

“Jesus Christ, you’re freezing,” Sunwoo lovingly snarks before unceremoniously draping his leg over Kevin's beside him. “You love it,” Kevin retorts, biting back the words ‘ _and me_ ’. “That, I do,” he grudgingly admits, relishing in the subzero temperature of their entwined limbs.

Sunwoo glances at Kevin's side profile, barely lit by the little sunlight that the dark clouds let through, and he is, for lack of a better word, _ethereal_. Sunwoo almost feels it slip out of his mouth, three words that would flip their casual relationship completely on its head.

Instead, he says the other three words that he assumes would have a lesser impact. “You look beautiful.”

Kevin's cheeks darken to a hue of red akin to a plump strawberry. Not because of the overly-used phrase, appearing in movies right before the main leads make out passionately, but because of the raw sincerity.

Kevin's known Sunwoo long enough to know that he never does anything without complete certainty, a lengthy process of careful thinking, a glean in his eyes that makes Kevin weak in the knees and gasping for air.

Oh god. Kevin's overheating now, like a good-for-nothing oven, like a candle in summer. He resists the urge to peel off ~~Sunwoo's~~ his solid grey sweater because it’s the only item he's wearing at the moment, and he thinks he'll spontaneously combust, being naked and this close to Kevin (despite the er...activities that they both carried out last night).

“Oh, really?” Kevin's attempt at a witty reply comes out weak, but if Sunwoo notices, he resists the urge to tease him.

Turning away from Sunwoo, Kevin fumbles for his phone on the nightstand. 12:43, the phone reads, over a screensaver of the lyrics from Flawless (Beyoncé, of course do you take him for a lesser man?). _Dear god, how long did we go at it last night?_ Kevin thinks to himself, glancing over at a disoriented Sunwoo attempting to shield his eyes against the invading sunlight.

Sunwoo whines when Kevin moves to pry himself from the younger's clasp on his bare legs, which only tightens, and stops Kevin from escaping. “Sunwoo, do you want breakfast or not?” Kevin questions in a sickly sweet voice. “If not, I won’t hesitate to kick your ungrateful ass out in the cold. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it out there...” He threatens with a angel-like smile.

That gets Sunwoo up and going. He instantly releases Kevin and the elder smirks at him, a genuine one, where half of his mouth tilts up in a devilish manner. Oh, and what Sunwoo wouldn’t _give_ to see that again.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i tried writing on ao3 for the first time! this is actually an old drabble i revamped so the characterisations may be lacking..but i hope this brings joy to the few sunkev-ers out there (the best people i know btw) we'll see if i keep this up but do stay tuned for future (hopefully) longer fics <3


End file.
